


We Should Do This Again

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, 100 kinks list, Against the wall sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cas being Cas, Castiel's Wings, Confused Castiel, Dubious Consent, Erection, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, Healing, Helpful Castiel, Injury, Orgasm, Requested, Smut, Wing Kink, after a hunt, boner, hot castiel, injured reader, request, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was injured during a hunt.  Castiel shows up to heal her, at the most opportune time. Smut ensues. </p><p>Reader request from anonymous:</p><p>Hey can I get a smut where Castiel gets a boner in front of you because he accidentally walks in on you the bath and you have to explain whats happening and it leads to fluffy smut and it's just all awkward cute and funny? You're a great writer.</p><p>(thanks anon! )</p><p>I also added some of the 100 kinks:  29-in the shower or bath, 70 after an injury, 9 first time (castile's), 36 against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do This Again

You slam the back door of the Impala, swinging your duffel over your shoulder. “I need a bath, guys,” you look down at your blood and guts covered clothes. 

“Sure thing, Y/N,” Sam replies, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You winced, pulling away. “I think that’s where the bastard got me.”

Dean pulled his own duffel out of the trunk. “If you need help with stitches, let us know, Y/N.”

You nod. “Just need to clean up first.”

You all grunted your good byes, heading to your separate motel rooms. You entered through the mustard yellow door, tossing your duffel on the lime green comforter. You stifled a sneeze from the mustiness in the room. Rifling through your bag you grabbed your soap and shampoo then padded into the bathroom.

You were grateful the room had a Jacuzzi style tub, not all motel 6’s do. You turned on the water and plunged the stopper into the drain. Drizzling a bit of the soap into the running water, you inhaled the floral scent. This was going to be good.

You started carefully stripping off your clothes. Removing your flannel button down re opened your wound, and you knashed your teeth together against the pain. Fuck, that werewolf really did a number on you. Blood started to slowly pill in the gash. You moved quickly to remove the rest of your garments, craving to be in the warm bubble bath.

Dipping a toe in, you already started to relax. You sunk down, your body immersing in the hot water. The scent from the bubbles relaxing you. Closing your eyes, you slowly moved your cloth around your neck and shoulders, wincing when you reach your wound. You try to press a little harder to clean it, but stop as a sharp yelp comes from your lips.

“Y/N,” a gravelly voice came from beside you.

You gasp, your eyes flying open. “Cas, what the hell?” 

The blue eyed angel shrugged slightly. “Dean mentioned that you had been injured on the hunt,” he paused, shifting slightly. “I came to offer my assistance.”

You squint at him, watching his muscles twitch under his trench coat. You nod, “Sure.” You move up as far as you can, trying to keep the bubbles covering your breasts. 

Castiel sat on the side of the tub, his hand trailed across your shoulder and upper back to get to the wound. 

You moaned involuntarily. His soft touch felt delicious against your stiff muscles. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, hesitant to bring his hand onto your gash.

You nod. “I’m just really tense, Cas,” you breathed out your answer just as Cas brought his palm against your cut.

You felt a warmth travel through you, the way it always does when Castiel heals you. A bright light emanated from his hand, his eyes were focused on your shoulder. 

When he finished, he didn’t remove his hand, leaving it on your slick, bare skin.

“uh, Cas?” you turned your head to look at him. 

“There……” the angel cleared his throat. “There seems to be a problem.”

“What?” your eyes followed where his cerulean ones were now focused. You swallowed. “Oh.”

Cas moved his eyes back to you. “What is causing this, Y/N. It feels…….different.”

You met his gaze, a slight blush emanating across your cheeks. “Um, it’s an erection, Cas. It happens when you’re sexually aroused.”

He cleared his thoat, unconsciously palming himself. “What do I do?” His eyebrows were knitted together, causing his expression to almost look pained.

You started to feel a warmth growing in your belly, spreading to your loins. You shifted in the bath, rubbing your thighs together to get some friction. Your movement caused your breasts to be revealed from the bubbles, your nipples erect. 

Cas’ gaze fell to them, his breath hitching in his throat. 

“Cas,” your voice was barely a whisper. You placed your hand on his thigh, slowly moving it up his trousers. 

His eyes moved to your hand, then met yours again. “Y/N,” his voice was a growl, feral and low. He moved forward, his soft lips pressed to yours. 

You startled when you first felt the angels lips touch yours. They were soft, and pliant against yours. You moaned as he released you. 

“Y/N?” Castiel’s pupils were blown wide. “I’m sorry……..I had to…..”

You grabbed the angel’s lapels in both hands, tugging him to you. Your lips crushed into his, your tongue swiping at his lower lip begging for entrance. You felt his lips give then slithered your tongue in to taste all of him. Nibbling on his lips, you came up for air. 

“Castiel,” your voice was breathy. “No need to be sorry.” You pressed your palms to his shoulders pushing him down so he was kneeling next to the tub. You gripped his trench coat, pulling it over his shoulders.

The angel took the hint, helping you remove his coat and suit jacket. His lips slammed back into yours, his tongue mimicking what you had done moments before, swiping across your lower lip, demanding entrance. 

You moaned, your hands moving to his hair, pulling him closer. You could feel Cas shift, his hands struggling to remove his tie. You trail your fingers from his hair, ghosting down his temples to his jawline. You felt his jaw clench, his tongue thrust harder into your mouth. You fingers reach his tie, deftly unknotting it, dropping it to the floor.

Castiel broke away from you, his blue eyes trailing over your body as his hands moved to the buttons on his white dress shirt. 

Your tongue moves unconsciously across your lips, your teeth nibbling on your bottom one. The angel slowly revealed his tanned skin. His muscles rippled as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders. “Cas,” you breathed out. 

The angel reached into the bath, gripping your waist and hauling you out. In a swift motion he stood and turned, placing you onto the counter. The sheer strength and desire of the angel turned you on even more. Gripping his head, you brought his lips to yours again. Castiel tentatively palmed your breasts, thumbing your hard nipples. You moaned, pressing into him. 

You moved your hands to his belt, making quick work of his pants. He took a sharp breath as you released his engorged member, slowly stroking it. 

“Y/N,” Castiel’s voice was even lower than usual. “I……”

“Just move forward, Cas,” you said, sliding your bottom forward on the counter, guiding his cock towards your core. 

Wrapping your legs around his hips you press the head of his cock to your entrance, using your heels to guide him forward. You moan throatily, gripping onto his biceps.

“I…..” Cas breathed out as his cock started to sink into you. His voice trailed off into an elicit groan.

“Fuck, Cas, just move in and out,” your eyes met his, begging for him to slam into you.

He started to move, slowly and shallowly into you. 

You moaned, his cock teasing you. “Harder, please Cas.” You moved his hands to your hips, so he could hold onto you to steady his strokes.

Suddenly Cas lifted you, bringing you down hard onto him. You yelped, not expecting this.

“Are you okay?” Castiel paused, his eyebrows furrowed.

You caught your breath, still clinging to the angel’s arms. “Perfect, was just surprised. In a good way.’

Castiel nodded his understanding, turning to press you against the wall, thrusting harder into you. “Is this more pleasurable, Y/N?” he asked, his pelvis grinding against your clit, his cock bottoming out inside of you.

You nodded, not able to make words come out of you. You held onto the angel for dear life as his thrusts grew harder, faster. “Fuck, Cas,” you moaned, reaching for him to kiss you.

His mouth met yours, tongues and teeth fighting for domination. He soon adjusted his tongue to mimic the movement of his hard cock, thrusting simultaneously. His hands were in your hair, holding you hard against him. 

You broke the kiss. “Fuck, Cas, I’m going to cum!” your voice was louder than you meant, your clit was throbbing and you could feel your walls clench the angel’s dick.

Castiel looked into your eyes. “Does…..does that……mean….” Castiel’s thrusts started to falter. “You’re going to orgasm, Y/N?” 

You nod, “Yes, fuck, yes!”

Castiel gripped you tight against him, his arms wrapping around your body. His mouth was near your ear . “Then I’m going to ‘cum’ to, Y/N.”

His thrusts sped up, and soon you fell over the edge, screaming the angel’s name. He fell after you, and you could feel his wings come out, the feathers soft against your hands. A warmth emanated from the angel, before he started emptying his seed deep into you. 

You were both a writhing, sweaty mess, calling each other’s names, holding onto each other for fear of falling to far. 

Once you started to come down from your release, Castiel pressed his lips to yours, a soft smile on his face. “That was very pleasurable, Y/N.”

You kissed him tenderly, stroking his wings. You felt him shiver under your touch. 

“It was……” you agreed. “You should heal me more often.” 

“But, I’ve always helped…….” Castiel started.

You laughed, “I’m teasing, Cas,” you let your legs fall from around his waist. “I meant that we should do this again sometime.”

Cas’ wings dissipated, his eyes moving to yours. “I would very much like that, Y/N.”

“I would too, Cas,” you whispered, reaching up to kiss him.


End file.
